jamais loin de toi
by moujakan
Summary: shadowhunter UA :la vie de Magnus et Alec a New York (c'est un mini fic)
1. chapter 1

**rien ne m'appartient tout est a Cassandra Calara** _couple: **Magnus**_

et _Alec_

 **un grand merci a Twoloverssasunaru de m'avoir aidée et aussi de corrigé tous ses chapitres : D**

Bonne lecture

PDV Magnus

Je suis Magnus Bane, un très grand fan de mode. Cela se prouve sur ma manière de m'habiller tous les jours.

Je suis beau, intelligent et riche...mais encore célibataire. Après une rupture horrible, j'ai décidé de fermer mon cœur.

PDV Alec.

Je suis Alec Lightwood. J'ai une petite sœur qui s'appelle Isabelle et un petit frère qui s'appelle Max . J'ai aussi un meilleur ami, Jace Herondale.

Mes parents sont séparés. Alors Izzy et moi, on a décidé de prendre un appartement ensemble. Oui, le diminutif d'Isabelle, c'est Izzy. Notre petit frère, Max habite avec notre mère.

Et mon père a déménagé en Italie avec une femme que l'on ne connaît pas. Mon orientation sexuelle est l'une des raisons qui a poussé mon cher père à quitter ma mère car elle me soutenait. Je suis en effet, intéressé par les hommes.

J'espère que vous avez aimé

Alors à la prochaine chapitre: D


	2. chapitre 2

**c'est déjà la suite car comme tout est corrigée alors je vais vous liassez lire**

*

PDV:Alec

Ma sœur me fatigue en m'obligeant à la suivre dans un centre commercial. Jace et sa copine Clary sont aussi avec nous. Izzy en plus, m'oblige à porter ses sacs.

«Oh ! Arrête de faire la tête et regarde cette chemise, elle t'irait bien. Elle est faite pour toi. » Dit Isabelle avec un sourire.

«Tu sais Izzy, tu m'as déjà acheté une chemise il y a quatre jours alors, je n'ai pas besoin de celle-ci. » Dis-je.

«Mais Alec, il faut bien t'habiller pour trouver un mec et que tu ne restes pas célibataire. Que tu puisses profiter un peu ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

«Merci ! Mais, ce n'est pas mon objectif pour le moment, soeurette alors arrête ou je ne viens pas à ta petite fête de ce soir. » Ricanais-je

a suivre...

ce chapitre est un peu court désolée

et j'espère que vous avez aimé

ne hésité pas a donné votre avis

:D


	3. chapitre 3

**Rien ne m'appartient tout est a Cassandra Clara (les personnages)** ** _couple: Magnus et Alec_** ** _encore merci à Twoloverssasunaru m'avoir aidée et de tous corrigées les chapitres_**

PDV:Magnus

«Pour la septième fois Samuel, où on va comme ça ? » Demandai-je.

« C'est Simon, Magnus, pas Samuel. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure mais tu n'as pas écouté, on va chez Isabelle, une amie de Clary et moi. Elle est dans notre promotion. Elle organise une fête chez elle. » Dit Simon avec exaspération

«Et pourquoi, je viens ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons,je suis diplômé depuis trois ans. » Dis-je avec un soupir.

«C'est une fête de promo et seuls les proches peuvent venir. C'est pour ça que tu viens avec moi. » Répondit-il simplement.

Je laisse tomber la conversation car elle va me donner mal au crâne. En plus, il m'oblige à monter dans son van, avec mon look à tomber. La nuit va être longue pour moi.

PDV Alec

On dirait que tout le monde s'amuse à cette fête. Jace est en train de danser avec Clary au centre du salon et Izzy discute avec ses amis de sa promotion de licence en commerce.

Et là, je vois Maia ouvrir la porte sur plusieurs personnes que je ne connais pas du tout. Mais un des nouveaux arrivants retient mon attention, un homme avec des paillettes. Beaucoup de paillettes, je précise et il a des yeux magnifiques. Il est beau ce mec, encore le mot est trop simple pour le décrire.

a suivre...


	4. chapitre 4

voilà la suite

PDV:Izzy

Le plan est en place. Alec a fait des efforts vestimentaires comme je l'ai encouragé. Il a un charme fou. Enfin, ils arrivent. Je me précipite sur Simon pour exécuter notre plan qui est de caser Alec et Magnus ensemble.

«Simon ! Enfin, tu arrives. Je pensais que tu ne venais plus finalement. » Dis-je pour que Simon joue le jeu.

«Désolé, c'est la faute de Sheldon, si on arrive trop tard. » Dit l'asiatique avec un sourire.

«Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente que vous soyez ici. Je suis Izzy, enchantée. »Me présentai-je avec le même sourire que le sien.

«Enchanté également, Izzy. Je suis Magnus Bane. » Dit-il.

A ce moment, je vois Alec s'enfuir vers la terrasse. Je l'interpelle donc.

«Alec, viens ! Je veux te présenter Simon, mon ami. Je t'ai parlé de lui, il a un groupe dont il est le chanteur. » Expliquai-je en regardant Simon et mon frère.

«Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Et ta sœur exagère un peu sur moi. » Dit Simon mais je crois que mon frère ne l'a pas écouté car Magnus et lui sont en train de se dévorer du regard. Je saisis alors l'occasion. «Et lui, c'est Magnus Bane, un ami de Simon. » Présentai-je.

a suivre...

j'ai déjà ecris les suites de ce fic mais elles sont toutes en attentes de corrections et j'espère que vous avez aimé donc laisse moi votre avis :D

et je tient aussi a remercié **_Sithmaith_** de m'avoir aidée sur ce chapitre et toujours un grand merci a **_Twoloverssasunaru_**


	5. note

hello tous le monde!!! voici les 3 Chapitres corrigé de "Jamais loin de toi " avec l'aidé de **_Twoloverssasunaru_**

merciiiii


	6. chapitre 5

Une petite note pour vous les lecteurs et lectrices xD ,il y a une léger modification dans le chapitre 3 si vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre ce chapitre c'est sur le discussion de Magnus et Simon sur le lieu de la fête

Sur ce encore un Grand merci à **Twoloverssasunaru** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre et de toujours m'aider

Bonne lecture

PDV:Magnus

"Alec. C'est le diminutif d'Alexander!!? Hum, c'est un joli prénom" dis-je avec un sourire charmeur à Alec. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris pour lui faire du rentre-dedans comme ça mais il est si beau avec ses yeux bleus et son petit manque de style. En plus il rougit, c'est adorable. Tu as bien fait de m'emmener à cette soirée finalement, Simon.

"Oui c'est le cas mais tout le monde m'appelle Alec à part mes parents" dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

"Alors tu vis ici avec ta soeur"? Je le questionne pour mieux le connaître.

"Oui Jace, Izzy et moi on loue cet appartement" dit-il en pointant le dit Jace du doigt. Ce dernier danse avec Clary "Et toi, tu habites avec Simon?" me demande t-il en retour.

"Quoi!? Non! Il loue un appartement avec Maia. Je vis en colocation avec Cat,Raph et Ragnor." dis-je en les pointant du doigt avec un ricanement.

"Oh accord" dit-il avec sourire en coin

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qye vous avez aimé? Alors donné moi votre avis

À suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

_Un grand merci à Twoloverssasunaru pour sa relecture et ses corrections_

 _Voici la suite :)_

 _PDV:Alec_

Tout en buvant, j'emmène Magnus sur le balcon pour parler tranquillement sans être dérangés par la musique qui résonne fortement dans la pièce. Et aussi par la chaleur qui parcourt tout le long de mon corps, cette dernière est en train de m'étouffer par le simple regard de Magnus et sa façon d'être direct en me faisant du rentre dedans. J'ai décidé aussi de profiter de cette soirée, c'est peut-être la seule fois aujourd'hui où on se verra donc je me lance à l'eau:

"Si on s'échangeait nos numéros, pour prendre un verre un de ces jours?"dis je le rouge me montant aux joues. Il me répond comme si c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis des heures.

"Ça serait avec un grand plaisir, Alexander" me sourit il en roulant mon prénom sous sa langue et il rajoute "et j'espère que tu ne me feras pas attendre !?"

"Je n'oserai pas faire ça"

Je vois Simon et ses amis faire leurs adieux à ma sœur. Simon lui fait signe qu'il est temps d'y aller. C'est étrange avec Magnus, l'heure est passée si vite, c'est avec un pincement au coeur que l'on se dit au revoir.

Quand tout le monde est enfin parti, Izzy vient me poser des questions sur Magnus et moi.

"Alors Alec,comment tu le trouves ?"

"Hum! Il est beau" dis je avec un sourire.

"Je le savais qu'il était fais pour toi" me dit elle

"Comment ça? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a organisé tout ça? "

À suivre...

Voilà pour ce chapitre

N'hésite pas à donner votre avis

Kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Eh voilà la suite.

Un grand merci à **Twoloverssasunaru** pour ses corrections.

"Alors moi je vais vous laisser car je suis fatigué. En plus, je travaille tôt demain" nous déclare Jace en se dirigeant dans sa chambre. Et là, je vois aussi qui s'apprête à faire la même chose mais je veux la fin de cette histoire.

"Izzy?"dis-je sèchement

"Orghh!Oui j'ai voulu que tu sortes avec quelqu'un. Et comme Catarina d'après ce que Simon m'a raconté voulais aussi faire la même chose pour Magnus, j'ai saisi l'occasion" je m'apprête à répondre mais elle continue "et d'après ce j'ai vu ça s'est bien passé, non?"

"Je sais que tu veux que je sois heureux, je suis content que tu te préoccupes de moi, mais je suis un adulte maintenant et je sais ce qui est bon pour moi" dis je. En voyant qu'elle a l'air de s'en vouloir, je reprends "Et oui je crois, que c'était peut-être une bonne idée ce que vous avez fait "

Je la vois avec un sourire aux lèvres en disant.

"Je le savais qu'il est fait pour toi. Alors raconte?"me demande-t-elle

"Je suis crevé, Izzy. A demain!" Dis je avec un sourire sadique en la laissant là.

"Quoi?Alec reviens ici"me crie-t-elle

Voilà pour toi !


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour tous le monde! !!

Je tienne à vous remercié toute qui ont suivit cette histoire. Car c'est la fin de cette histoire seulement pas de mon.programme sur ce couple :D alors merci à vous.

Et un grand merci à Twoloverssasunaru qui m'a toujours aidée sur cette fiction sur ses corrections et ses conseils. Merci

Bonne lecture

PDV:Magnus

"Alors comment était votre rendez-vous?" Me demanda Cat quand j'arrive à l'appartement

"Quel rendez-vous ma chère?"Répondais je

"Ne fais pas l'innocent,j'ai entendu Alec t'appeler hier"

"J'aurai dû m'en douter"

"Comment ça? "Rétorque mon amie avec étonnement

"La raison pour laquelle vous m'avez emmené l'autre jour à la fête chez les Ligthwood, était de me caser avec Alec?" Questionnais-je. Elle me répond simplement par un sourire

"Oh arrête!!! On a bien fait, non? Regarde, vous êtes déjà accro l'un à l'autre. Ca a été ta soirée ou quoi?"

"C'était parfait, maintenant bonne nuit" Je l'embrasse sur la joue et me dirige vers ma chambre

"Ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Ragnor ne va pas te laisser sans connaître les détails."

Flash back

En me levant ce matin, je suis étonné de voir un message sur mon téléphone. Et mon coeur rate un battement quand je vois le nom d'Alec:

"Bonjour! Désolé, si je te réveille, mais j'ai réfléchi pour notre rendez-vous et je me demandais si tu étais libre ce soir à 19h?" Je me presse de lui donner ma réponse

"Bonjour à toi aussi Alexander ! Je suis déjà réveillé. C'est parfait, alors où on va?" Sa réponse ne tarde pas.

"Humm...c'est là le problème! Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'endroits" Je lui propose alors.

"Alors laisse-moi te prendre chez toi ce soir et c'est moi qui choisis l'endroit. Si ça te convient? "

"Oui ça sera mieux.A ce soir alors"

Et c'est avec cette bonne humeur que ma journée se passe et j'ai hâte d'y être. Je pense à beaucoup endroits où emmener Alec mais d'après notre conversation je crois qu'Alec n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. Et cette simple pensée me ravit, il faut que je veille à ne pas le brusquer.

Je gare ma voiture en bas de leur immeuble et j'arrive a leur étage. C'est avec une main tremblante que je sonne à sa porte. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je n'avais jamais ressenti toutes ces choses qui m'arrivent. En parlant du loup,c'est lui en personne qui m'ouvre avec ses cheveux en bataille qui lui vont si bien, il porte un jean slim noir qui montre ses formes avec des bottes. Et sa chemise bleu nuit qui fait ressortir ses yeux bleus qui me font chavirer avec un blouson noir. C'est quand je vois ses petites rougeurs aux joues que je me rends compte que je le dévisage.

"Alors tu es prêt?"demandais je

"Oui,en peut y aller"me rétorque t il

Quand on est dans ma voiture, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire.

"Tu es magnifique. Et j'espère que l'endroit où je t'emmène te plaira" Dis-je en conduisant

"Merci,toi aussi et qu'importe l'endroit où tu m'emmènes "me dit il en rougissant..."Je pense que tant que je serai avec toi l'endroit m'importe peu"murmure t il.

Après quelques minutes on arrive. En regardant ses yeux et son visage, on peut lire facilement que ça lui plaît. Je l'ai emmené dans le restaurant "Dumort" où ils fument différents plats

"Alors comment tu trouves cet endroit ?"

"C'est à Raphaël ce restaurant? "me demande t il

"C'est à sa grande mère, mais elle est déjà assez vieille alors elle l'a donné à Raph. Mais t'en fait pas Raph ne travaille pas aujourd'hui,Lili et lui ont quittés la ville pour le week-end" finis je

"Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne que quelqu'un nous voit tu sais, mais tout est encore nouveau pour moi"

"C'est pour ça que je t'aie emmené ici. Pour tout te dire, je suis aussi un peu rouillé. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir honte" Dis-je en caressant sa joue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une serveuse prend notre commande. On parle de tout et de rien, de mon travail de dirigeant de boîte de nuit ou la façon dont Cat,Ragnor, Raph et moi on s'est rencontrés. Et après le dessert, on parle de lui de son boulot avec Jace à l'institut de New-York, sur la sécurité de la ville et aussi de son enfance, un peu de ses parents qui sont un sujet qu'il n'aime pas trop. Avant minuit, je le ramène chez lui, il reste un peu dans ma voiture avant de monter.

"C'était une soirée magnifique, merci Magnus"me dit il

"Non! C'est à moi de te remercier. Je veux être direct avec toi Alexander, tu me fais ressentir quelque chose que ne croyais ne plus ressentir depuis longtemps, j'aime être avec toi, j'adore tes petites rougeurs quand je te fais des compliments, j'aime tout de toi et je ne veux pas simplement être ton ami pour plus te connaître. Je veux être avec toi"finis je dans un souffle sans le quitter des yeux . Et à ce moment là, une émotion différente apparaît sur son visage. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'embrasse avec ses lèvres si douces. Quand notre échange se finit,il ajoute

"Je suis touché par tout ce que tu m'as dit Magnus et moi aussi je ressens les mêmes sentiments envers toi"

"Alors c'est un oui ?"dis je pour confirmer ses dires

"Oui, on est en couple"me sourit- il alors c'est à mon tour de me jeter sur ses lèvres, mais notre baiser est différent du premier. C'est un échange doux et passionné à la fois, il me fait un baiser quand il descend de ma voiture pour rejoindre son immeuble. Il me dit

"Envoie moi un texto dès que tu arriveras" Avec un dernier baiser et un petit "bonne nuit" murmurait au creux de mon oreille

"Oui sans faute"dis je en démarrant la voiture, sourire aux lèvres.

Comment vous l'avez trouvé?

C'est ainsi que se finit cette petite histoire. A bientôt et on se voit sur une autre histoire avec ce couple

Kiss :D


End file.
